Visite Nocturne
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. Cadeau pour Eleawin. Shonenai. Isumi est réveillé en pleine nuit par un bruit à sa fenêtre.


**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Visite nocturne

**Base **: Hikaru no Go

**Genre **: One-shot, Shonen-ai, Romance à l'eau de rose couverte de sucre ;;; Sûrement OOC aussi, vu comment je ne maîtrise absolument pas les persos ;;;;

**Couple** : Isumi/Waya 

**Disclaimer **: Ces deux gentils bishos ne sont pas à moi… Et vu le mal que j'ai eu pour écrire sur eux, je ne pense pas en vouloir de toutes façons ;;;; Et pis, en plus, même s'ils devaient appartenir à une fan-girl, Isumi appartiendrait à Eleawin ;p

**Note** : Fic Kiriban pour ma cop' Eleawin !!!! tu vois, j'ai réussit à la finir, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!! ;p Et pis, un hors sujet mais c'est pas grave : TENIPURI POWAAAAA !!!!! XD

**VISITE NOCTURNE**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Un bruit répétitif réveilla Isumi alors qu'il s'endormait doucement, enfoui sous les couvertures de son lit douillet.

Quelque chose tapait contre la vitre de sa chambre.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour identifier la source de ce bruit troubleur de sommeil, se disant que ce devait sûrement être une branche de l'arbre à proximité qui était poussée par le vent.

Quand il ouvrit les volets, il fut surpris de se trouver en face du visage souriant d'un Waya passablement excité.

Jeune homme qui bondit dans sa chambre sans rien lui demander avec juste un 'yoh' en guise de salut.

Isumi ne put que cligner des yeux en observant le rouquin qui, connaissant la pièce comme sa poche, sortait le goban du brun, de l'armoire où il était rangé.

Arrivant enfin à surmonter son ahurissement, le propriétaire des lieux lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

- J'ai trouvé un nouveau mouvement ! Il fallait trop que je te le montre alors je suis venu. Allez, assied-toi que je te fasse voir !

- Waya...

- Oui ? Demanda le roux qui plaçait déjà les premières pierres sur le plateau.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour jouer au Go ? Lui fit-il en désignant son réveil qui indiquait déjà 23h34.

- Ah ? Euh... Tu dormais ? Je t'ai réveillé ? S'enquit-il avec une moue désolée.

- Non, non, soupira Isumi en retour. Je commençais juste à m'endormir, c'est tout, mais...

- Je suis désolé ! Le coupa Waya en se levant brusquement. Je voulais pas te déranger, je m'en vais, ajouta-t-il en commençant à ranger les pierres qu'il avait poser.

Le brun le stoppa en posant une main sur ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave Waya... Maintenant que tu es là, vas-y, montre-moi, lui fit-il avec un sourire doux.

Le roux lui sourit en retour et se réinstalla auprès du goban.

Isumi se plaça en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la tablette et, lentement, pierre après pierre, le plus jeune lui montra sa technique, lui expliquant les avantages et les défauts qu'il y avait trouvé.

Une fois la démonstration finie, le brun reprit la partie à zéro et recommença les mouvements, apportant quelques améliorations et variantes.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la nuit ainsi, discutant des meilleurs coups possibles, en tête-à-tête, plus proches que jamais autour de leur passion commune.

Mais le sommeil finit par les rattraper et Waya se mit à bailler de façon presque discontinue.

- Je... Fit-il en étouffant difficilement un bâillement. Je crois que je vais finir par rentrer chez moi, je commence à être fatigué, admit-il avec un sourire gêné après s'être étiré.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser traîner dans les rues à cette heure de la nuit ? Hors de question, tu restes dormir ici !

- Euh... Isumi... tu n'as pas de chambre d'amis...

- Je le sais bien... Mais je pensais que mon lit était bien assez grand pour nous deux, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Waya atteignit aussi une belle couleur écarlate et sentit l'air se réchauffer d'un degré ou deux.

- Euh… Et ben… Euh… Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit avant de continuer : Bah… oui, il a l'air assez grand…

Isumi eut un petit rire de le voir si hésitant puis se leva et s'approcha de son armoire.

- Puisque c'est décidé que tu dors ici, je te passe un pyjama ?

- Ah, euh… Un haut sera suffisant.

- D'accord.

Il fouilla le meuble et en sortit un tee-shirt ample qu'il tendit à son ami avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Sans hésiter, Waya se leva et retira la chemise qu'il portait.

Alors qu'il allait enfiler son vêtement pour la nuit, il eut une drôle d'impression.

Le tee-shirt seulement enfilé sur les bras, il se tourna vers Isumi pour voir que son regard était fixé sur lui.

Le brun admirait en effet la douce musculature du rouquin. Même si jouer au Go sur son ordi était un de ses passe-temps favoris, Waya pratiquait quand même quelques sports, et cela se voyait quand il était torse nu. Isumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les formes peu marquées, mais présentes, des muscles de son ami, s'attardant sur le ventre plat et le creux des reins laissé entrevu par le pantalon taille basse du roux.

Il finit par remarquer l'arrêt des mouvements de son ami et son regard remonta vers le visage pour tomber sur deux yeux stupéfaits et une peau des plus rouges.

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et passa en mode tomate avant de détourner vivement les yeux.

Waya finit de se changer rapidement, hésitant quelques secondes avant d'enlever son pantalon et de faire le tour du lit pour se glisser vivement sous les couvertures.

Isumi se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de se rallonger dans son lit, tournant le dos à son ami.

Son esprit tourna à vive allure, ressassant ses pensées. " Je lui ai fait peur à réagir comme ça, mais quel imbécile je fais ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mater… Moi, un de ses meilleurs amis, je le matais !!! Il y a vraiment de quoi être inquiet… A sa place, je crois que j'aurais fuit… Mais il est quand même resté… Peut-être que ça ne le gène pas tant que ça… "

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Waya l'appelant doucement.

- Isumi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Waya ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Tu peux te retourner ? Ce n'est pas à ton dos que j'aimerais parler mais à toi…

L'aîné fut surpris de cela mais se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, curieux de ce que son ami avait à lui dire. Etait-il énervé de son comportement précédent ? Ou alors inquiet peut-être ?

Waya l'observait de ses grands yeux, ne semblant ni en colère ni angoissé. Il paraissait juste… Timide ?

En effet, il pouvait voir, malgré la faible luminosité, que son ami rougissait fortement et essayait de le cacher en fourrant à moitié son visage dans l'oreiller et en dissimulant le reste de sa face avec ses longues mèches de cheveux.

- Waya ? Lui fit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

- Isumi… Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, amusé de voir son ami si peu sûr de lui.

- Je… Je voulais être sûr… Tu me matais tout à l'heure, non ? Déclara-t-il finalement en levant un regard suspicieux vers lui.

Isumi fut surpris de cette question si directe et se mit à rougir furieusement. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et se décida finalement à tout avouer à son cadet.

- Euh… Je… Je… Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les hommes, répondit spontanément Waya sans le lâcher du regard.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Mais tu me regardais pourtant bien de cette façon, non ?

- Oui, mais… Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je… Je ne…

- Il n'y a que moi que tu regardes comme ça, c'est ça ?

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment il pouvait comprendre tout cela aussi vite.

- C'est ça ? Insista le rouquin en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Et bien… Euh… Oui… Concéda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Tant mieux ! S'écria soudainement son ami, le surprenant de cet éclat.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Tant mieux que je sois le seul que tu regardes ainsi, je n'aurais pas supporté que tu lances ce genre de regard à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Wa… Waya ? ? ! !

Il ne comprenait pas… Ou plutôt, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre la seule conclusion possible à ce comportement. Waya serait…

- Tu… Tu…

- Je quoi ? Le taquina le roux avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Waya, tu… Tu…

- Vas-tu arriver un jour à dire ce que tu penses ? Rigola son ami.

- Waya ! Ne te moques pas comme ça ! Fit-il en s'asseyant dans le lit, lançant un regard mi-colérique, mi-blessé de ce manque de sérieux.

- Désolé Isumi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, répondit le rouquin en se mettant à son tour en position assise mais en gardant la tête baissée, ne voulant pas regarder le brun.

- Waya…

- Si j'ai dit ça… Commença son cadet en détournant le regard sur le côté. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que, en fait, j'ai… J'ai aimé le fait que tu me regardes comme ça, ajouta-t-il en lançant quelques coups d'œil vifs vers Isumi, cherchant à voir sa réaction.

L'aîné des deux jeunes avait atteint un rouge prononcé encore plus foncé que d'habitude. Waya le vit hésiter un moment avant de le sentir se pencher doucement vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif qu'Isumi stoppa en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue. Doucement, très tendrement, le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut très chaste, simple toucher de lèvres mais il les fit frissonner du plus profond de leurs êtres.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Isumi resta près de lui et posa son front sur le sien.

Lentement, il murmura des mots qui restèrent gravés dans la mémoire de Waya pour le restant de sa vie, paroles d'amour et promesses d'éternité. Mots qu'il savait que son ami ne disait pas au hasard, qu'il les pensait vraiment et qu'il tiendrait parole.

Et il s'en voulut d'avoir parlé si stupidement auparavant, gâchant un moment qui aurait pu être encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était devenu.

Quelques larmes de regret perlèrent au coin de ses yeux qu'Isumi fit rapidement disparaître en de légers baisers, les attribuant au choc émotionnel associé à la fatigue. Il se sentait lui aussi sur le point de pleurer, la joie qui envahissait son cœur semblant être trop grande pour être contenue dans un si petit organe et paraissait vouloir s'échapper de son être par tous les moyens possibles.

Lentement, il le rallongea dans le lit, et serra Waya contre lui, contre sa poitrine, son visage à hauteur de son cœur, comme pour lui faire entendre combien celui-ci s'était emballé, combien celui-si révélait son amour pour lui.

Bercé par ce rythme régulier et la chaleur émanant du corps de son aîné, le roux ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le regardant ainsi paisible et le visage détendu, Isumi le suivit bientôt dans les bras de Morphée, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Des volets non refermés après le passage de Waya, un rayon lunaire parvenait sur les visages des amants endormis, tel une bénédiction de l'astre de la Nuit qui, du haut de ce ciel constellé d'étoiles, veillerait à leur bonheur futur.

**OWARI**

Babel : Enfin finie !!!!!!!!!!! Je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose !!!!

Waya : Dis tout de suite qu'on te faisait chier v.v

Babel : Je ne l'aurait pas dit en ces termes mais c'est un bon résumé de la situation oui . ;;;

Waya : Et bien merci è.é

Babel : Mais de rien XD Mais faut me comprendre, mon couple préféré, c'est le Hikaru/Akira alors… Pour écrire sur vous deux… v.v

Waya : Bah fallait pas t'embarquer dans cette fic alors !!! èé

Babel : Mais le perso préféré d'Ele-chan est Isumi !!! J'allais pas lui écrire une fic sans lui !!!!

Waya : … Mouais… C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses !!!

Babel : Roooh toi !!!!! menace du poing Tu vas voir si je réécris une fic sur vous, tu vas souffrir !!!

Waya : Pfff, même pas peur !!!

Sasuke et Naruto juste de passage : Le pauvre, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque… v.v

Babel : Niark niark niark !!!! lueur sadique dans le regard

Waya : Euh… J'ai le droit de commencer à avoir peur là ? é.è

Naruto et Sasuke acquiescements graves : Paix à son âme…

Babel : MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!


End file.
